The competition
by SSBB forever
Summary: Smashers from all series, from flash versions to the Wii, compete for a grand prize. But, it's not going to be easy. They are going to pitted against each other, in various ways from brawling to schooling, from hiding to escaping. Don't forget, drama will bloom. Who will be shamed and put down to bite dust and who will win with shining glory? There's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1-announcements

Crystal Island

"Give it up for our host, Master Hand!" Luigi cheered. Everyone clapped and cheered as Master hand floated on stage.

"It's time to announce the smashers who will go to Crystal Island in a bid to win our crystal collection, 40 grand and our luxurious, majestic house." Master hand began

"Ooooh!" The audience said as Master hand announced the prize.

"First up, it's the cutest couple out there, Zelda and Link!" Master hand announced. The pair of them waved as the crowd before sitting down on the circular couch.

"Next up, it's everyone's favourite bounty hunter, Samus Aran!" Samus waved at the audience as she walked down the illuminated path.

"It's everyone's favourite princess, Peach!" Master hand broadcasted. Zelda scowled. The audience cheered louder than ever. Claps echoed through the room.

"Princess Peach!" Peach exclaimed as she posed at the end of the path. Cameras flashed frequently and people held up 'we love princess peach' signs. She sat down on the couch.

"The most classic character ever to compete in the super smash series, It's Mario!" Again, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Next, it's the only smasher who uses two swords. Yes, it's Lloyd!" Master hand announced.

"Lloyd!" Peach cheered. She hugged the brunet before retuning to her seat. Mario and Link hugged him too (they hadn't seen him in _ages_) but Zelda was a little bitter.

"It's the cutest hero of all time, Toon Link!" Toon jumped over the couch and sat down next to Lloyd.

"Now it's the cute Pokémon duo, Pichu and Pikachu!" Pichu was clinging onto Pikachu's back. Pikachu cast a thunder ball into the air before pouncing onto the mauve couch.

"It's the swordsman trio from fire emblem! Yes, you guessed it; it's Marth, Ike and Roy!" Master hand broadcasted. Roy glided down the path, followed by a running Ike and a prancing Marth.

"It's our favourite tomboy, Princess Daisy." Master hand publicized

"Come on!" Daisy smiled mischievously as she strutted down the lit up the path.

"Next, it's Kirby, Sonic, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Ness, Fox, Ichigo, Captain Falcon, Sora, Cloud, Naruto, Megaman and Bomberman!" Master hand declared as the 13 walked on stage.

"Next time, what happens when the smashers arrive? Stay tuned to find out." Luigi finished.

**To anyone who is actually reading this...**

_**EXPECT DRAMA!**_


	2. Chapter 2-houses

Crystal Island chapter 2

The smashers were in the lounge. The rooms were about to be announced.

"Who you will be sharing rooms with will be randomly generated. Up to 2 people may live in each house." Master hand explained.

"R.O.B, who is the first pair?"Luigi asked.

"Peach and Lloyd." R.O.B announced

"Yes!" they both said, punching their fists

"The rest of the pairs are: Marth and Samus, Daisy and Pichu, Link and Captain Falcon, Zelda and Ike, Sora and Jigglypuff, Toon Link and Ness, Lucas and Kirby, Fox and Ichigo, Bomberman and Cloud and Sonic and Megaman. I'm with Naruto and Roy is with our mystery guest." R.O.B continued. Link sighed. Roy, Naruto, Sora, Ichigo, Fox, Daisy, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Pichu, Cloud and Toon Link began to laugh. The others (apart from Samus) joined in. Samus smiled slightly.

"Before you go, five mystery guests have been planted. See if you can figure out who they are tonight." Luigi noted. Everyone ran off to their houses apart from Link, who sulked his way through the forest.

In Marth and Samus' house...

Marth opened the fridge. It was empty.

"Do you think I should ask for some extra food?" Marth asked.

"Yeah." Samus replied. Marth walked over to Luigi.

"Our food is finished. Is there any shops we can buy food from?" Marth questioned.

"If you go in the forest, there's a maze in there, go to the centre. When you get there, you will notice a hole. Go through the systems of tunnels and hopefully you'll find the shopping centre. If not, just pray that you will not end up in the tower of darkness." Luigi answered.

"One thing, why make it so hard for us to get food?" Marth asked, curious.

"It hardly ever runs out, I think Kirby has been giving you visits." Luigi explained. Marth began his journey.

In Link and Captain Falcon's house...

"Captain Falcon, it's my turn on the Wii." Link noted

"No it's not." Captain Falcon protested.

"Don't make me K.O you." Link replied.

"Bring it on!" Captain Falcon shouted. Link charged towards him with the tip of his sword facing Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon responded by turning the sword around before Falcon punching it. Link fell to the floor. Zelda opened the door with cakes. She dropped the cake when she saw Link lying on the floor, bleeding.

Her face turned scarlet.

"What did you do!?" Zelda almost exploded with hatred and fury.

"Sorry, your royal prissy-pants." Captain Falcon replied rudely. Zelda set off a bomb and threw it at Captain Falcon, who deflected it so that it exploded on her. Zelda was thrust onto the wall, almost crushing her skull. She was bleeding from the inside and her arm was burnt.

In Lloyd and Peach's house...

"Do you think we should have a picnic outside?" Peach wondered.

"Sounds great!" Lloyd replied; already bring the food out side. Just as the pair sat down, a large carriage with a crimson cross branded on it arrived. Inside the vehicle, was Olimar, in a doctor's outfit. He carried Link and Zelda into the carriage.

"What happened?" Peach wondered.

"I don't know but Zelda looks like she has a 30% chance of dying." Lloyd noted.

"Never mind that, let's have tea!" Peach smiled.

"Wait, what!?" Lloyd replied.

"Confession time is on now!" Luigi announced, coming out of nowhere. Lloyd and Peach lined up at the door.

"Lloyd, you're up first!" Luigi announced. Lloyd walked through the door.

"Peach is a nice person but really!? You're just gonna sit there on your *beep* when two people are *beep*ing bleedin' right before your own two flippin' eyes!?" Lloyd confessed angrily.  
_**Woah,**__ Lloyd!_ Luigi thought.

He walked out of the door and back to the picnic to wait for Peach, who began her confession.

"I wonder what happened to Link and Zelda, but I'll catch up on that later." The princess confessed cheerfully. She ran back to the picnic.

"That's all we got time for! The next episode will focus on Marth's journey!" Master hand and Luigi finished simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3-Marth's journey

**By the way, in the 'SSBB High' story, which group is currently your favourite? Check out my profile to vote now! Poll closes on the 29****th**** July. Also, if you think you've figured out the puzzle on my profile, then tell me what you think it is by posting it as a review in any of my stories!**

Marth ran towards the bush. He climbed up it. He groaned he noticed that his hair was no longer faultless. He leaped from one bush to another. Marth jumped through the hole and saw that he was about to land on something yellow.

"PK thunder!" a familiar voice shouted desperately. Lightning struck Marth. Lucas and Ness rolled to the side. Marth got up slowly.

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled.

"Lucas? Ness? What are you doing here?" Marth wondered. He looked straight at Lucas.

"I share a room with Kirby." Lucas explained. Marth's gaze shifted to Ness.

"I was sleeping round." Ness quickly added. Lucas and Ness turned right, followed by Marth. The tunnels creaked. The trio stopped. The tunnels continued to creak. Slowly, they turned around. A massive boulder was coming at them at high speed. The threesome ran down the metal tunnel before coming across three paths. They all headed for the middle path, followed by the boulder. Lucas stopped. In front of them was a long, elegant, straight staircase made out of glass. Flaming arrows provided light in the large, bottomless tunnel. They couldn't let the boulder catch them now. All three of them darted off but Marth's shoe got stuck in a small crack in the staircase. He looked at his foot before looking at the boulder.

"Don't. Move." Ness said, coming towards Marth. One of the flaming arrows flung itself onto an immense chandelier suspended above them. The chandelier came crashing down on them. Lucas was at the end of the tunnel, but Marth stood no chance. Ness was next to the exit. As the large object plummeted down to the ground, Ness reached for the exit with his hand but tripped over during the earthquake. He didn't know what happened next because he blacked out.

Marth woke up in a dark tower surrounded by scorching lava. He woke up a sleeping Ness, whose hand was bleeding. A diagonal crimson line cut straight across his palm, surrounded by skin which was an uneven shade of green and purple. Ness opened his black eyes, which were almost completely covered by his jet-coloured hair. He brushed his hair out of his face and stood up. His shorts were slightly ripped and his top had patches of dust and dirt on it.

"Where are we?" Ness wondered. A large, wooden oak door opened behind them. Standing there was a shadow. Marth and Ness made a run for it. They were eventually split up.

Marth hid behind a crate.

"Come out, come out, I know you're here." A demonic voice rang through the hollow walls. The crate broke. The shadow looked exactly like Marth, apart from the fact that its eyes were crimson. The white cape worn by dark Marth was splattered with blood and his thin sword was caked in blood. Dark Marth swung his sword at Marth. The sword was black, and it seemed to glow red. The hilt was made out of bronze; a skull had been engraved in the smooth hilt. Marth was cut by the sharp sword. His vision began to get blurry. He felt himself falling endlessly. Demonic laughs echoed around him. Images of his life floated around him. One image passed through him. Lyn was laughing as they told jokes around the Christmas table. A subspace bomb went off right next to the castle. The ancient minister grabbed Lyn. Marth tried to set her free but he couldn't. She fought but to no avail. The last thing heard of the swordswoman was her cries as she disappeared into the purple blur.

"My, my, you are such a failure." Dark Marth smirked

The image went grey.

"This is what's happening now." Dark Marth boomed. Ike was surrounded by dark versions of the smashers. Dark Zelda was close to killing him. Dark magic was much more powerful than ordinary magic but more dangerous by far. The image changed to Lucas, who was chained to the wall. The wall was blood-spattered, as were the chains. Ike was below his feet. Dark Zelda picked up Ragnell. She swung it at Ike when Lucas broke free and jumped in front of the swordsman. Dark Zelda plunged Ragnell into Lucas chest. He fell to the ground. Marth broke free of the parallel dimension. He ran down the steps. As Lucas looked down at the growing wound in his chest, tears of pain rolled down his cheeks.

"P-PK star storm..." Lucas mumbled as he fell to the ground. Mighty meteors crashed down into the tower, which began to collapse. Marth picked up the small boy, who was getting colder by the minute. Ike ran for the door. The lava was rising. He quickly alerted Marth, before leaping onto the spire of the tower. Marth followed Ike. The lava rose, to the point that Ike was standing on the spire with one foot, with Marth balancing on top of his head.

Ness grabbed a rope. He descended to retrieve the trio. He helped them escape and showed them the plaza. They went back with ponderous bags. Olimar picked Lucas up in his 'ambulance'.

"I got the food!" Marth said to Samus.

"Good-but- what took you so long?" Samus wondered.

"Well..." Marth began...


	4. Chapter 4- challenge one

Lloyd looked at the time, along with Peach. Six o'clock. They tided their picnic and ran to a grassy field.

"You are about to be divided into two teams. Team orange are: Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Peach, Megaman, Ness, Ichigo, Sora, Kirby, Pichu, Mario, Ike and Fox.

Team Red are: Cloud, Toon, Jigglypuff, Lloyd, Naruto, Zelda, Sonic, Samus, Lucas, Marth, Roy, Link and Bomberman. Master hand announced.

"Your task is… Your objective is to find five cards along the other side of the river. You must swim to the end of the river, where you will find five cards. You must figure out who the mystery guests are (using the cards) and swim back here and tell us. You will gain points for time and correct guesses. If you don't get here in time, then nothing counts. You have 30 minutes. Go!" Luigi explained.

Everyone jumped into the water, apart from Sonic. Naruto grabbed some cello tape, tied Sonic to his leg and swam off. The reds used Sonic as a propeller when her ran, adding to their speed by swimming themselves.

"A clever tactic from the reds." Luigi commented.

Ness swam at full speed, causing him to get tired soon, along with Ichigo and Captain Falcon. Peach swam at a consistent pace, followed by Fox. The rest were either tired out or going too slow. They had almost reached halfway, when the current got ultra-fast. Peach shrieked as she was thrown backwards vehemently. The water had vines in it. Her pink bikini was ripped and her hair was tangled. Fox grabbed her hand. He used his gun as an anchor. He pulled her up and they began to swim, way faster though.

"Ok. A girl who almost turned into a Crystal and has angelic powers." Samus read.

"Collette Brunel." Lloyd answered.

" A seer who uses a sword."

"Shulk." Zelda replied.

" An angel's darkside."

"Kuro."

"Marth's genderbend."

"Lucina."

" Red's friend, who is female."

"Yellow." The reds ran off, with the current whilst Fox arrived. He darted back, only memorising 2 items, Peach memorising 1.

"So, who are the guests?" Master hand asked.

" Shulk, Collette, Lucina, Kuro and Yellow." Sonic said.

"Shulk and Hikari." Fox guessed.

"Kuro." Peach guessed.

"Five points to the reds and two to the oranges." Luigi announced.

"Shulk, Kuro and Lucina are on the red team and Collette and Yellow are on the orange team. Also, Pit is on the orange team. Shulk and Lucina are in house 16 and Collete and Yellow are in house 17." R,O.B announced. Collette turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" She cried. She jumped on the swordsman, who had braced himself. After she was dragged off Lloyd by Luigi, Master hand announced one more thing.

"The orange meeting point is here and the red meeting point is near Enchanta, which is in the enchanted forest. That is your prize for winning today's challenge." The hand broadcasted. Everyone went to their houses.


End file.
